Our Nindō
by BurningVixen
Summary: Hinata will become the head of the clan after her father retires, BUT, in order to become so, she has to marry the prince of the land of Tea. Without any other options, Hinata refuses. But will that be enough? Naruto offers her help, and together they go through hell while they grow closer and closer. Reasons for rated M is explained in the first chapter.
1. Arranged Marriage

YEEY. This idea just popped up in my head, and I HAD to write it.

It's rated M because of swearing, and later on in the story a lemon will might pop up, who knows. Also maybe so rape-ish stuff, but I'll give a warning, and it won't be very detailed.

Anyways, ENJOY :)

* * *

"What are you doing on Saturday?" asked Sakura. "I thought we could have a girls' night out, since we've been through so much, and we really need something else than fighting for our lives in a war," said Sakura.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry, I have an important clan meeting. You'll have to go without me," said Hinata with an apologizing look.

"Oh, it's ok. Important clan meeting, eh?" said Sakura.

"Yeah… When dad retires, I'll probably become head of the clan…" said Hinata.

"You don't sound too happy about it?"

"Well… The elders wanted Neji-niisan to be head of the clan, but h-he d…." Hinata stopped before she could finish. Every time she mention Neji's death, she just couldn't get it out.

"You don't have to say it… So you feel that you're not wanted to be head?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah… They'll expect a lot from me… I'm a bit nervous and scared," said Hinata smiling nervously.

"Don't worry, they'll soon know how good you are. You know, during the war, you definitely showed some great skill of a leader. I have a feeling whyyy…" said Sakura brightly. Hinata blushed.

"Because of Naruto-kun, I find myself being able to do incredible stuff, it's like… I'm a new person because of him," said Hinata smiling.

"It's not because of him, it's because of you! He's the inspiration, but in the end, YOU'RE the one transforming right?" said Sakura.

Hinata giggled. "Probably… Hey, I've been wanting to ask this for some time… H-How did it feel for you when Sasuke came back?" asked Hinata.

Sakura blushed brightly.

"E-eh, I…" "I know it when I see someone in love," said Hinata.

"So far I should've guessed… It felt… Amazing. But, I know everything is not back to how it was… But just to know he's back! I'm so happy!" said Sakura sighing.

"I hope that he'll notice how much you love him… I know how it feels to be waiting," said Hinata.

"Let's hope the best for both of us," said Sakura smiling. They both supported each other.

"Yeah."

Hinata entered the clan meeting room with a big lump in her throat. This meeting would be about her.

She sat down on a pillow next to Ko. All the clan members sat in rows, with Hiashi, Hinata's father facing them, and the elders next to him.

"Welcome," said Hiashi. All the clan members, including Hinata, bowed respectfully.

"Today, we will discuss the head of the clan after I retire, my daughter, Hinata," Hiashi said, and nodded with a calming smile to Hinata.

"Originally, it was planned that my nephew, Neji, would take over, but unfortunately, he got killed in the war," he said.

Hinata could see how much he struggled to say it. She saw his pain.

"But, I think it is fair that Hinata will become the new head of the clan, since she is my daughter," said Hiashi. "But, it is not my decision alone," he added and turned to the elders.

"Hiashi-sama, you're right, but I do not think she will fill up all the categories for a leader, but we will agree, on one condition," said one of the elders.

Hinata felt her heart race even more, and she took a strong hold of Ko's hand. Ko squeezed her hand lightly, trying to make her a bit calmer.

"And what might that be?" asked Hiashi. He sounded nervous too.

"She will have to marry the Prince of the land of Tea," said the elders.

What.

Someone seemed a bit shocked, someone happy, and someone didn't even care.

"Arranged marriage is not a part of the clan's laws…" said Hiashi, obviously not happy for what he just heard.

Hinata couldn't believe what the elders just said. Then it hit her. If she wanted to become head of the clan, she'd have to marry someone she didn't love.

Someone she didn't know. Someone who was not the love of her life. Someone who was not Naruto.

She felt her eyes get teary, and soon, they pushed through and streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't even face them.

She looked to the ground, and saw her scared tears hit the wooden floor.

It reminded her of her past. When she lost a battle to Hanabi. Her younger sister. When she was weak, and a disgrace. Now she felt like that again.

She thought of Naruto. He changed her.

She would not give in to the elders.

No way in hell.

She dried her tears, and stood up, something you weren't allowed to do in a clan meeting. It was a sign of going against the elders. Which she did.

"No… No. NO!" she shouted.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"You might think of me as a disgrace, just because I'm different from everyone else. I used to be weak. But you know? I changed. Why? Because of UZUMAKI NARUTO. I'm strong, confident, and determined because of Naruto-kun. And I… I LOVE HIM! I REFUSE to marry someone I don't love. Fine, I won't be head of the clan. I'd rather be a disgrace to the clan, than being married to someone I don't even know. You know what? I give A FUCK, about what you think of me. The important thing, is what I think about myself. Naruto-kun and Neji-niisan have changed me, and having me getting married to someone I don't love just to become head of the clan, would not please Neji-niisan. He would want me to give it all, do my best, to win Naruto-kun. And I will. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go on a girls' night out with my friends," said Hinata, leaving the clan meeting room, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'll post the new chapter very soon if someone reviews :) I already have ten pages of this story in word, started on Friday. Sometimes I just get an idea, and then I just can't stop writing.


	2. My Guardian Angel

I'm so glad for the good response I got from you guys! Having people actually reading my stories really helps me keep motivated, you guys rock!

* * *

Hinata went to the training grounds. Not to train, but to just think.

Because obviously, training her ass off, didn't change her.

To the elders, she was still weak, fragile and a disgrace.

What she did, was it selfish? Would her father be sad? If she wouldn't become head of the clan, then Hanabi would. It would be a huge job for someone so young. Hinata didn't want her to have so much work on her shoulders… Did she fuck everything up?

Hinata felt a tear run down her cheek. She was such a crybaby. Some things just never changes.

Why was everything so… Horrible?!

"Dammit…" said Hinata, clenching her teeth and fists, and punching a tree in front of her.

"N-Neji… Why did you have to go… I need you to help me…" sobbed Hinata quietly, curling into a ball up against the tree. She hid her face in her arms, as if she could hide the face of a weakling.

She felt like time was going backwards. Back to her childhood, when she sat like that, crying intensely when no one was around.

Maybe the elders were right. She was weak. She was a disgrace.

"I used to do the same sometimes," said a voice. Hinata knew it well. With teary eyes, she looked up and met sky blue eyes.

Hinata quickly dried her tears, and looked away.

"When I felt that I had no one, that everyone hated me, that I was alone, I just sat down and cried," he said and sat down next to Hinata.

"Now, I don't have any reason to do it. I'm so happy. If I only knew that there was one person… Who didn't hate me at all, but supported me… If I knew YOU were there for me… Everything would be easier. Now as I know, it feels like the past is really… The past. It's fading away."

Hinata didn't know why, but instead of the pain and misery she just felt, she felt better. Because of Naruto.

He was… "My guardian angel…" she whispered, too quietly for him to hear. "Hm?" he asked. "Nothing."

"I know it when someone is sad. I know it when someone has had a sad past," said Naruto. "Why are you sad?"

Hinata tried to not look at him. But his eyes… She couldn't stop looking at him.

"It's stupid, really… I used to cry over that stupid thing… I shouldn't be, but I am…" said Hinata.

"Everything has a reason…" said Naruto. Hinata smiled.

"Sometimes you're a complete idiot saying stupid things… But sometimes you're like… A god, with all the right things to say," said Hinata.

"You smiled," said Naruto grinning. Suddenly Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I understand if you want to keep things private but… Can I ask why you are sad?" asked Naruto.

Hinata thought for a while, but decided she would. The only one who would understand her, was him.

"In order for me to become head of the clan… The elders want me to marry the prince of the land of Tea," she said.

"What?!"

"Arranged marriage is not a part of the laws of the clan… But because I don't fill all the qualities of a suited head of the clan.. I have to. But I refused… And now, Hanabi who's so young, have to become head of the clan when dad retires. I don't want her to have such a big burden on her shoulders… I don't know what to do! I don't want to marry someone I don't love, someone I don't even know! But I… I just don't know what to do…" said Hinata frustrated.

"I'll help you. There's no way I'll let that bastard marry you…" said Naruto. Hinata blushed.

"Do… Do you know him?"

"I wouldn't say I know him, but I have met him… And I hope you never do," said Naruto.

Hinata was curious. How was the prince like?

"A letter from the Hyuuga clan arrived. It seems that Hiashi's daughter refuses to marry you, and is willing to throw away the chance of becoming head of the Hyuuga clan just because of that," said one of the messengers.

"Is that so? Hm… Interesting… Well, we can't let that happen, can we?" said the prince, smirking.

"No, Devon-sama," said the messenger.

"Write a letter to prepare a meeting… If she's not willing to come by herself, I have to go get her… Be sure to make it seem like I'm a really polite gentleman," said the prince. The messenger nodded.

"Now, I'm bored, so I'll go play with my bunnies…" he said and went into a room, filled with half naked girls.

"Is there anybody else who can be head, other than Hanabi?" asked Hinata.

"No… No one young enough, or anyone with a high enough rank in the clan," said her father.

Hinata sighed.

"I don't want Hanabi to be head… It's too much responsibility, I don't want her to throw away her life which is supposed to be fun and filled with friends," she said.

"I'm getting weaker every day, I'll soon retire…" said Hiashi. Hinata felt her getting a headache, from all the thinking.

"I… I have to be head. But I REFUSE to marry him… Those damn elders…" sighed Hinata.

"… I'm really sorry I haven't been there much for you. I've been focusing to much on being a good head of the clan instead of a good father…" said Hiashi.

"I don't blame you… It must've been really hard on you when mom died… I was so small, I don't remember much. It must've been way more horrible for you," said Hinata, squeezing Hiashi's hand lightly.

He smiled. "When I look at you, it's like your mother is still here… You're just like her. You'll become an incredible head of the clan, you'll marry whoever you'd like, and you'll have beautiful kids who will love you a lot," said Hiashi.

"Thanks father…" said Hinata and gave him a hug.

Never had their relationship been this good before.

* * *

So what did you think?

I really LOOVE Hinata's character, she's so incredible... She's been through such a rough past for her, and now she's transformed into someone so strong, confident and amazing! She's EVERYTHING Naruto needs!

Next chapter we'll get into action :3


	3. Run Away

Thanks guys for the good response! It makes me so happy :)

To those you who have read my stories and not just this one, you might have noticed that I've deleted two of them, I just didn't know what to do them, I might have inspiration at first, but then BAM. Gone. I've tried to get interested in them again, but it's no use. But I will continue to write this one and Highshool: A Hell in Heaven, definitely. I think this story is my favorite, so I know I will continue to write.

But sometimes after I've been writing a lot, I kind of miss the 'need' of writing, so it gets harder for me to come up with new chapters. But for now I have a lot left for you, so don't worry :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"A new mission? YES!" said Hinata after hearing about the mission from Kiba.

"What's up with the sudden joy?" he asked.

"I'm just really eager to get awa…" Hinata then realized that Kiba didn't know about everything. "To get to work! Heh, haven't been on a mission for a while so…" said Hinata nervously.

Kiba noticed how different she was. He could smell it. But, he decided to just let it go.

"Hinata-sama!" said a voice. Hinata turned around and saw Ko coming.

"Ko? What is it?" she asked.

"It seems Devon is coming today," he said.

"Who's Devon?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"The prince of the land of Tea," said Ko.

Hinata felt a cold breath against her neck, and she suddenly began to shiver and sweat.

"Oh. Well, I can't be there to greet him, or rather, I don't want to, and besides I got a mission," she said.

"The elders asked Tsunade-sama to let you pass the mission," said Ko.

Hinata felt the need to strangle them. "Those bastards…" she mumbled.

"Ko… I have to ask something very important. I understand if you're against it, but please hear me out," said Hinata seriously. It wasn't often Hinata spoke in that tone. Ko quickly nodded.

"I'm planning to run away…" she said calmly. "BUT, I won't be gone a very long time, just until things get calmer… And Naruto-kun offered to come with me, so I'll be fine," she said.

"… So, you're planning to run away from your problems?" asked Ko, sounding disappointed.

"Yes... You know why? Because the prince is not someone I want to get in contact with… Naruto have met him before, and have told me stuff about him… And…" said Hinata before getting interrupted by Ko. "What if he's lying?"

"WHY WOULD HE LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! YOU of all people would know that, you've seen me growing up, you've seen me falling in love with him, you should know! You've always supported me… Please don't change your mind… Cause, I need you to help me," said Hinata. Ko hadn't often seen Hinata so frustrated and angry.

"Fine… But if he's just trying to cause problems for you, I will," "I'm not," said Naruto walking towards them.

"I'll take care of her. I'll make everything better for her," said Naruto, deadly serious.

Ko saw the truthful look in his eyes.

Hinata smiled hopefully.

"Ok. Fine. Tell me what to do, Hinata-sama."

"What?!" shouted one of the elders.

"If she's not here when the prince comes, he'll get angry and might pull the offer back!"

"I'm really sorry. It's too late to go after her, her team is probably far away now. I apologize, I should've been quicker to tell her before she went off to her mission," said Ko.

The elders sighed. "When will she come back?"

"I don't know," said Ko. He was pretty good at lying when trying.

"The prince is here!" said one of the maids working in the mansion.

Horses dragging a carriage arrived outside of the mansion, and a guy, looking like he was around twenty years, stepped out.

Hiashi bowed respectfully. "Good to have you here, Devon-sama," he said.

"A pleasure to be here," said the prince and bowed respectfully back.

Ko could see that something wasn't right. Hiashi cleared his throat.

"I'm very sorry to say this but… My daughter has left for a mission before we were able to bring the news that you were coming. It's uncertain when she's coming back, but I'll ask the hokage for information about the mission," said Hiashi.

Ko was almost certain he could see angry flames in his eyes.

"Oh well, how unfortunately… I was hoping that if she met me she would change her mind," said the prince calmly.

"… My daughter is not happy for an arranged marriage. But she wants to become head of the clan, since we don't have many other options. Maybe if she gets to know you a bit better, she'll be open for it, but I can't promise anything. She's not usually this stubborn, but I guess it can't be helped," said Hiashi.

"We'll figure something out. Do you mind me staying here until she comes back? It would be an amazing opportunity to explore Konoha. And, do you know where I can find Uzumaki Naruto? I met him once, and I've heard great things about him," said the prince.

"I don't know where he lives or where he usually is… Maybe Ko knows?" asked Hiashi.

"U-Uh…" said Ko. "Since Hinata knows for sure, so I thought she have mentioned it to you," said Hiashi.

Hinata had actually mentioned a lot about Naruto for Ko. She wasn't the type to open up about such stuff to others, but she did to Ko. She knew she could trust him.

"She have mentioned Ichiraku's," said Ko.

"So, Hinata-sama and Naruto-kun, are they close?" asked the prince.

"Is that him?" asked suddenly Hiashi, seeing someone coming going.

"I guess you can ask the prankster yourself," said one of the elders.

"Heeey," said Naruto.

He saw the prince, but pretended to not recognize him. "Ko, I have some questions about our upcoming mission," said Naruto.

Ko played along. "Oh right," he said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, am I correct?" asked the prince.

"Yes… Hm… You are… You are… Ah! The prince of the land of Tea? You were the client of a mission I had a long time ago," said Naruto pretending. It was hard for him not to shout in his face, while throwing a rasen-shuriken at him.

"Yes… I've been wanting to talk to you, you've seem to become quite a successful shinobi. Do you have any time?" asked the prince slyly.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, sorry," he said casually. He looked at Ko.

"Excuse me…" said Ko to the others, and went up to Naruto, and walked a bit further out from the mansion.

"Aren't you supposed to be far away right now?" asked Ko.

"Uhm yeah, but Hinata had forgotten some clothes," said Naruto.

"Oh. I'll find them… Just go to the backside, and I'll bring them to you there," said Ko.

Naruto went to the backside of the mansion, and waited for him to come out with Hinata's clothes.

Ko came out with a bag, and gave it to him.

"You better hurry. That guy is really suspicious…" said Ko. Naruto nodded and went off.

Ko went back to Hiashi and the prince. "So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Well, I figured I might just return home. But please say when Hinata comes back, and I'll be on my way," said Devon.

Ko saw the mysterious smirk. Was he onto something?

* * *

After reading the chapter over and over again, I realized it wasn't very good. We'll get to the interesting stuff later, just had to get the prince involved.

Thanks guys for following, leaving reviews, and favoriting!

I'll be going away for a few days tomorrow, and the internet sucks there, so I doubt I'll be able to post much there. If I get time, I'll post a chapter just before I leave. But, when there's no internet, I always get to write so much more, so that's a good thing :)

Bye ~


	4. Betrayal

Not such a long chapter for today, but I'll post another one tomorrow :) My best friend is leaving this night, she's going to Cyprus for two weeks. I'll be in pain. I really love her, two weeks apart feels like two years.

Well, I'll try to drown my sorrows in writing and chocolate.

Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto held the bag while making his way through the village.

Then a perverted thought appeared. He opened the bag slowly, and started searching the bag.

There it was. A BRA.

Hinata's bra.

He had done this before, with Sakura's bra. But he got really disappointed when he saw the size.

Hinata always used her big hoodie, so it was hard for him to tell just how big they were.

Naruto read the little note. "OH MY GOD," he said while blushing. Double D!

"One day I haaaave to see them," thought Naruto while smirking.

He put the bra back, and ran out the gate, towards where Hinata, Kiba and Shino were waiting.

Hinata had just explained everything to them, she had to do that a hundred times to get anything into Kiba's slow brain.

"Here you go," said Naruto and gave the bag to her.

"Thanks," she said and put the bag into her backpack.

"When we get back from our mission and you're not there with us, people will find out you ran away. Besides, now Naruto will be gone too," said Shino.

"I know… But… I don't know what else to do. If I say I won't marry him, I won't be head. If I won't be head, Hanabi will. I just can't ruin everything for her that way… So it's either this, or marry him," said Hinata.

"You know, we could just kill that bastard…" said Naruto.

"And get arrested? That would do great for our reputations…" said Hinata.

"Anyways, we'll walk with you for a while, and then we'll go another way. Who knows, that prince might be desperate enough to find me while I have a mission," said Hinata.

And then, the four of them made their way away from Konoha.

"You've been very useful, Ko," said the prince.

"… You promise to be a good husband to Hinata? And let her lead the clan her own way? And you won't harm her physically or mentally?" asked Ko.

"Yes. I'm aware she won't ever love, it's seems her heart belongs to Uzumaki… But as long as I can have her, it's ok," said Devon.

"Please tell her I'm sorry…" said Ko.

He had betrayed her

. "It might end up with you hurting her instead of me… But I'm grateful you told me this," said the prince.

He entered the carriage, and left the mansion.

_"Please forgive me, Hinata-sama…"_

Hinata looked up at the starry sky.

Millions of stars shined in the night. Some brighter than others. One of them almost lit up the sky.

_The sun…_ Hinata looked over at Naruto, who was sleeping, snoring lightly.

He looked like an angel… He was so peaceful and quiet. So unusual from his normal self.

She still couldn't believe Naruto offered to join her… He really cared about her.

Hinata felt a warming hope form inside of her. Maybe… Maybe she really had a chance on him.

At nights when Hinata couldn't sleep, she often made up scenarios and stories in her head. Mostly about herself and Naruto.

In your mind, you can do everything. You can become whatever you want, and you can be with whoever you'd like to be with.

"_If only my life was a dream…_" she thought.

After hours of being awake, Hinata decided to walk a bit. When she was younger, she often used to wake up in the middle of the night, and go outside.

Sometimes she just sat in the garden. Sometimes she went outside Konoha, and went to a waterfall nearby.

"Where should I go?" wondered Hinata. She looked around them, and activated her byakugan.

She concentrated and looked for waterfalls and rivers.

"_What's that?_" she thought when she saw something moving not to far away.

"_Good thing my byakugan is very detailed..._" she thought when she concentrated and zoomed in to make it clearer.

It was a carriage and some horses. It came in their direction. The carriage seemed really luxurious…

"N-Naruto!" she said and shook him awake.

"Mmm… Five more minutes…" he mumbled.

"Did you see what the prince came in? Did he come in a carriage with some horses?" asked Hinata.

He didn't answer, he just made a groan.

"Please! Naruto, if that's him, then we have to go! Please!" she said and shook him some more. It seemed to kind of wake him up.

"What… What's going on? It's like… Still night… Could it be I slept an entire day?!" shouted Naruto and shot up.

"Naruto, did the prince come in a white carriage with lots of decorations with four horses dragging it?" asked Hinata.

Naruto thought for a while, he didn't have the best memory.

"Hm… Yeah?"

"Oh kami… We have to go now, somehow, he knows where we are," said Hinata.

Naruto got up on his legs quickly. They packed up their stuff, and started running.

"_Ko… Did you tell him_?" thought Hinata.

She knew Ko wouldn't betray her… But she knew he might would if it was the best for her.

* * *

So what do you think? More NaruHina action to come! ~(u_u~)


	5. Town of nightlife

"They're running, sir," said Fu.

"Seems like she saw us…" said the prince. "I guess we have to use dirtier methods… Do you have the girl?" he asked.

Fu nodded. "Now we just have to lure Hinata-hime here… Cause she wouldn't want her little sister to be hurt, would she?" said the prince and smirked evilly to the brown haired young hyuuga girl who had just been dragged into the carriage.

She stared at him angrily.

"So it is like they say… Staring into a hyuuga's eyes is like seeing your own pitiful soul… Too bad I don't care," said Devon and chuckled.

He wondered what he would see in Hinata's eyes when he dominated her.

"He actually went back… He's not following us anymore…" said Hinata as she saw the carriage go back the way they came.

"Why? " As she said it, a bird came flying, and dropped a letter. It was marked with the prince's symbol.

Hinata stared at it before she started to open it.

"Wait, what if it's a tr…" "I already checked it. Byakugan, remember?" said Hinata.

She picked up the paper and started to read it.

_Dear Hinata-hime,_

_I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, but unless you come to me, I have no choice._

_I have your sister. Unless you'd like to see her take your place as my property, you _

_should hurry up. I'll be waiting in my castle. _

_- Your beloved prince, Devon_

Right away when Hinata had finished reading, she crumbled the paper together in her palm, and destroyed it with her chakra.

"Bitch…" mumbled Hinata angrily with clenched fists and teeth.

"What if it's a trap?" said Naruto.

"What if it's not? I can't let that perverted pig have Hanabi, she's so young!" shouted Hinata.

"You are young as well… He should have neither of you," said Naruto.

"We have to get her back somehow… Technically, it's my fault that she got caught. If I go back to the clan and ask for their help, I'm going to become a true disgrace. I have to save her myself…" said Hinata.

Naruto took her hand. "No. Because I'm going to help," he said smiling.

His smile was like a paradise to Hinata. She loved it.

"Where the hell is the land of Tea anyways?" wondered Naruto.

"Haven't you been there? You said you met the prince," said Hinata.

"Ooh, yeah! Uhm… I've forgotten the way though…" said Naruto and smiled goofily.

Hinata giggled at the typical Naruto. "Let's find the nearest village and look for a map," she said.

After some hours with walking, they found a huge city.

You couldn't even believe it was night, the lights was so bright and colorful.

"Oh I've been here before!" realized Naruto.

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, on my journey with Ero-sennin! There's a lot of nightlife here. People gamble, party, and you find hookers at every corner," he said casually.

Hinata blushed. She was really tempted to ask if he had been with one.

"Also, absolutely EVERYONE is as perverted as Ero-sennin, so you should watch out. But don't worry, I'll be right here beside you," said Naruto and grinned.

Hinata blushed brightly, and smiled.

They entered the city and Hinata could see right away that Naruto was right.

There were people everywhere, lots of laughter, music and sounds.

Hinata didn't really like big crowds. It made her a bit nervous. She always felt small and uncomfortable.

Naruto noticed that, and took her hand.

"I don't want us to be separated, it's easy to suddenly disappear in big crowds," said Naruto and smiled to her.

Hinata nodded shyly, and blushed.

They walked along the streets, amazed by thenightlife.

Even though Naruto was holding Hinata's hand, there still was guys hitting on her. Someone even tried to touch her.

"Jesus, those creeps just can't keep their hands away…" sighed Naruto.

He let go of her hand, and held her around her waist. He blushed slightly, and looked at her.

"It seems I can't either!" said Naruto and chuckled.

As they walked through the city, Hinata felt more and more how it was to have a boyfriend.

The way Naruto held around her, how they sometimes stopped to buy something to share to eat, or play some games.

Would it feel twice as good if they actually were together?

Hinata shook the thought out of her head. If she kept thinking like that, she'd just become sad, because she knew that they would never be together. Even though Naruto might someday like her back, they could never truly be together if troublesome things like the stuff with the prince kept popping up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing is wrong…" lied Hinata. "Lying doesn't work on me," smiled Naruto.

Hinata turned red as a tomato and looked away.

"I can see it in your eyes when you're sad, angry, frustrated, happy, and lonely or anything," he said.

"… I guess you're a good people knower," said Hinata.

"Maybe… But it's different with you. It's not like I can see every feeling a person has in their eyes, but with you I can. When I look into your eyes, I see you. All of your feelings, almost your thoughts," said Naruto looking into her eyes.

"T-That's… a bit creepy," said Hinata. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So, will you tell me what bothered you?" he asked. Hinata smiled.

"Sorry, I've forgotten," said Hinata. It was half true, but in some way she actually had. When Naruto cheered her up, he did really cheer her up. She forgot all the bad things, and all that was left, was pure joy.

They walked some more, and finally they found a store which had pretty much normal stuff.

"Do you have a detailed map over the entire nation?" asked Naruto.

"I'll see what I find," said the guy.

"Would you like some condoms as well?"

"… What?"

"Would you like some CONDOMS as well?" said the guy louder.

Hinata turned tomato red, Naruto as well.

"WHAT?! Why would I buy that?!"

"Well I just assumed that you're going to fuck your girlfriend… I mean… Who wouldn't?" he said and eyed Hinata.

She blushed even more, and hid behind Naruto.

"N-No… We need a map, and that's all…" said Naruto.

"Oh, so you're trying to get kids at an early age, huh?" With that, Hinata couldn't take it anymore, and she fainted.

* * *

Well, that was random. I hope this satisfies your NaruHina needs, but don't worry, more to come :D

Thanks for reading, I love your reviews, you guys rock!


	6. I'm really glad I have you

So, to some people, 28 reviews is not much, but holy shit, it is to me. I freaking love you guys!

I can't promise very quick updating from now on, I'm actually trying to become social... I'm trying to ask a guy out, it's just so hard! I handle talking to him just fine, but it's soooo fucking hard asking him out. Oh god.

I bet you don't want to hear about my private life forever, so moving on to the story :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Naruto. _

_Where are you going?_

_Don't… Don't leave me… _

_If you leave, he'll get me._

_Please come back. _

_Don't go. _

_He'll catch me. Don't let that happen. _

_Naruto… Don't leave me. _

_Please._

_Naruto! Don't go!_

_Come back!_

"NARUTO!" shouted Hinata, and woke up sweaty and shaking.

"What?! Is Devon here?!" asked Naruto and came barging out from a bathroom in just his towel, being soaked from his shower.

"N-No…" said Hinata.

"Then, what is it?"

"… Huh?"

"You just screamed my name, I thought something happened."

"Oh… I didn't mean to scream."

Naruto just blinked.

"I had a bad dream, that's all…" said Hinata.

"Ok… So you just woke up," said Naruto looking at her. Hinata nodded.

"So…" said Naruto while drying his hair. "What was the dream about?" he asked.

"… Nothing," said Hinata. Naruto just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh come on," he said and chuckled.

Hinata smiled and looked down. "Well, it's not important. A nightmare isn't reality…" she said and sighed with a relief.

Naruto wouldn't leave her.

Naruto smiled. He had to stop being so pushy on her. She had her problems and sad moments, just like him. Out of all people, he should've understood that she doesn't want to speak about it.

"Do you want to take a shower?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded, and went into the bathroom.

It smelled soap and Naruto.

People think he always smelled sweaty and gross, but he didn't.

Hinata didn't exactly have a strong sense of smell, but whenever she was near him, it smelled like…

Ramen, oranges, grass, something fresh. Naruto. And Hinata liked it.

She undressed, and stepped into the freshly used shower, and turned the water on.

Usually it would be cold first, but since Naruto had used it, it was still warm.

Hinata recalled how good it was to have Naruto's warm hand holding hers, how good it was when he held around her.

She loved his warmth.

Nothing made her feel safer.

Naruto tried to figure out where to go to get to the land of Tea, when he heard the shower getting turned on.

It was kind of weird to hear someone else shower. He was never used to it, living alone and all.

Is it fun to live with others? Many say it's a pain in the ass, but at least they're not lonely.

One day, he wanted a family. A wife, kids… Then he wouldn't be lonely.

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, in just her towel.

"Heh, I forgot my bag…" she said, and found some clothes.

Naruto prayed to Kami that she wouldn't notice that he had been looking at her bra.

He looked at her while she searched the bag.

Her hair was still a bit wet, and clung to her back. It was kind of sexy.

It wasn't a secret that Hinata was HOT. Naruto hadn't really thought much about it… Until now.

She looked like a dream.

Her being hot wasn't the only good thing about her… She was incredibly kind, and out of all the people in the village… She was the first one to truly notice him. He just didn't know.

Naruto loved everything about her, her personality, her looks, and her way of blushing.

"Did you know… That you look SOO cute when you blush?" asked Naruto and smiled

. "What?" said Hinata and turned to face him, blushing brightly.

"Like that! Cute… Don't ever stop blushing," he said and grinned.

That made her blush even more.

"I don't think I'm able to stop when you keep saying stuff like that," mumbled Hinata and looked away.

"Good!" said Naruto, smiling. He just couldn't stop smiling when he was with her.

"Lucky for us, we're actually pretty close to the land of Tea. Right now we're by the border of the Fire country, so a day of walking and we'll be in the the land of Tea. When we get there, I'll probably remember the way," said Naruto.

He noticed that she looked so distant in her eyes, like she was thinking about something.

"Earlier today… Everything felt fun. Like… We were on a vacation… Why do we always get into danger? It's either a war, some criminals, or something like this! I… I love being a shinobi. I love to go on missions, I love doing something good… But everything ends up with someone being hurt. Why is everything so cruel?! How can some people be so… evil?" said Hinata.

"I don't know… That's why I'm going to become Hokage," said Naruto.

"I will change this world. No, KONOHA is going to change this world," said Naruto determined.

Hinata got goose bumps. Whenever he said something that meaningful, something that inspiring, Hinata just felt every nerve of her body listen. Did he even know how powerful his words were?

Hinata couldn't just sit there. She threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his neck.

"You're giving me chills… Dattebayo," she said.

Naruto was too speechless to reply.

"You… When you speak, everyone listens. The words coming out of your mouth, aren't just words. They are like shooting stars coming from heaven. You make a wish upon them… And they come true. Do you even know? Do you even know how amazing you are?" she said.

She grabbed both of his shoulders, and faced him.

"I could sit here for an eternity, talking about how fucking amazing you are. If there is a god… Then it's you. If there is hope, then it comes from you. If there is belief about change, dreams, goals… Then you're the one making them! If someone can change the world, it's you!" she almost shouted out intensely.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Uhm… Sorry for the outburst, hard to keep it in…" said Hinata and blushed.

"No… It's… It's fine," said Naruto still staring.

He looked down, and Hinata saw a smile appear on his face.

"Thanks!" he then said and looked at her.

His smile was so different from his usual smile… It was magical.

"I'm really glad I have you," he said and blushed slightly.

Hinata had to bite her tongue for not fainting again.

* * *

So, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts.

I think I'll try doing one update a week, but I can't promise anything. I won't update if I don't have much to update with, so I just gotta try to get into the 'writing zone' or something soon.

Bye, bitches


	7. The Hell Room

Hey guys! Thanks for the good response as always, you're awesome!

I've felt really anxious lately, it's less than a month until school stars again. 8th grade was so stressfull for me, I get so upset if I don't get good grades, and it really affects me. I felt like school took over my entire life, and there's SO MUCH MORE to come. Of course I can't wait to see my friends again, but every fucking day I go to school I'm always afraid of upcoming tests or anything like that, it's killing me! I'm even nervous now, and school hasn't started! I pray to Kami that 9th grade will be better...

Enough with my ranting, moving on to the story.

**Warning: Mention of rape.**

Enjoy!

* * *

"Just what the hell is happening…" said Tsunade while drinking sake.

"Kiba and Shino comes back without Hinata, they say she never came along on the mission, Naruto's gone without explanation, and so is Hanabi. Does this have anything to do with the prince?" she wondered.

"Tsunade-sama, Ko is here," said Shizune, and opened the door for Ko to come in.

"Finally. Now, out with the truth. You know something. You better not lie to me. Cause this bitch, is not too fond of lying!" shouted Tsunade and slammed her sake bottle down.

"F-fine…" said Ko. Then, he told her everything, from helping Naruto and Hinata out, to telling the prince about it.

"I suspect that it's the prince who has Hanabi. Maybe to use her as a bait for Hinata, or replace her," he said.

"That ass of a prince! What the hell are those elders in the Hyuga clan thinking?! Hinata marrying that bastard would be a disgrace to the entire village!" said Tsunade angrily and punched her desk into millions of pieces.

"Not again…" mumbled Shizune and sighed.

"Go gather Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee and Tenten. Tell them to be prepared to go to the land of Tea," said Tsunade. Shizune and Ko nodded, and went to find them.

"Naruto, I know you've been here before, but I think I should take the lead. Follow my steps, hide, and be quiet," she demanded.

Naruto nodded, and followed her into the castle.

"Hanabi is inside a room in the third floor, there are some guards there, but we'll knock them out," whispered Hinata.

Hinata lead him through the basement, but suddenly stopped.

"Oh my god…" she said and turned off her byakugan. She couldn't believe what she saw…

"C-can you hear that screaming?" asked Hinata.

Naruto concentrated, and he heard some faint screaming.

"Yeah..."

"I-It's from some women… W-Who a-are being… being…RAPED," said Hinata, saying the last word with so much disgust.

Naruto didn't seem surprised.

"So that's what those who are not willing to fool around with the prince get… How fucking low could someone get…" he said.

"Keep going, just focus on what's right in front of us," said Naruto.

Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan. They had gotten through most traps, and she looked for a way to get up without going through… that room.

She saw a stair not to far away from them, and hurried over to it. Quietly she made her way up the stair with Naruto following, and opened the door slowly.

Suddenly it was ripped open, and wow, the one and only prince was standing there.

In one second, he seemed extremely surprised, he even jumped back a bit. He probably didn't expect them to come that way. Then, he made a gruesome smirk.

"Well, isn't it Hinata-hime who has come to visit…" he said.

Hinata was so terrified standing there, face to face with him. Her heart pounded like crazy, all her muscles suddenly went numb, and she couldn't move.

Her vision got blurry, and she saw the prince's arm reach after her, until Naruto got a hold of her, and carried her quickly down the stairs.

"We're going to go through hell right now, so close your eyes," Naruto whispered calmly, and he was about to go into that awful room.

Hinata did, she shut all her senses of, except for feeling. She wanted to feel Naruto's warmth, feel her body brushing his.

She didn't hear the screaming, she didn't smell the sweat or blood.

She only felt Naruto.

"We're through, Hinata. Some guards followed us, but they were too slow," said Naruto.

Hinata opened her eyes, and stared into his sky blue ones.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she whispered.

"I didn't see it. All I saw, was you in my arms, and the exit," said Naruto and smiled.

"Now, let's find Hanabi."

* * *

That's it for this week, I'll update early next week :)

Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following, you guys are the best

Later, bitches ~


	8. Blacked Out

Heey! Decided to upload this chapter a bit earlier. My bestie is coming home tomorrow, finally! I've missed her so much, I feel like crying my eyes out right now :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm so glad I have byakugan right now, or else we'd be dead… The guards are flying around like crazy, looking for us," said Hinata as they looked for the best ways to get up to the second floor.

"My heart is still racing from when we were almost found by that guard," she said.

"But hey, we're strong, we can easily knock them all out at once, we don't have to analyze the entire place," said Naruto.

Hinata giggled quietly. "In this case, it's best to stay hidden and move quietly, without getting caught. You making the entire palace tremble with your rasengan, wouldn't exactly go unnoticed," she said.

Naruto knew she did the right thing, but he was so angry inside, he had to take it out on these horrible guys.

"There are more guards standing outside the room where Hanabi is now… We're going to get caught if we don't hurry," said Hinata sounding nervous."… What do you think will happen if we get caught?" she asked.

"It won't happen. Even if it happens, we'll escape. I'll never let him have his hands on you… " said Naruto.

Hinata suddenly felt very emotional, and felt for crying.

"T-Thank you for being with me…" she said, trying to not sound like a tortured mouse.

Her lips started to tremble, and she felt tears form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey…" said Naruto, holding her hand. He always started to panic inside when Hinata was sad.

He just hated seeing her cry, it felt like his heart was stabbed by millions of needles.

"We made it so far. We're not caught yet. We haven't lost, hon," he quickly shut his mouth before he completely said 'honey'. He had no idea why he almost said it, something just came over him.

"I know… I'm just glad that you have helped me. If it was me, alone… I wouldn't have managed to even get here," said Hinata.

"Don't say that. You shouldn't doubt yourself. Now, let's go," said Naruto.

They walked through a completely quiet hallway.

"Something doesn't feel right…" said Naruto.

"I know. It's like someone's here…" said Hinata while searching with her byakugan. She held Naruto's hand tighter.

Then out of the blue, two shurikens came flying at them. They dodged them easily, but could still not see where they came from. Another two came at them, but from different directions. Naruto and Hinata threw kunai's and shuriken's, but nothing got hit.

"What the hell?!" shouted Naruto.

Suddenly, Hinata screamed as she covered her eyes and kneeled.

"Hinata?!" shouted Naruto and went to help her.

"Chakra waves are disturbing my eyes… I can't use my byakugan!" she said.

"Chakra waves?" he asked. He could almost see the air vibrating, and it turned foggy.

"_Gass_?" he thought. He heard something hit the ground, and saw Hinata lying the passed out on the floor.

Before he could think any further, he felt himself turn foggy, and then, he blacked out.

The Hyuuga elders were quietly having tea in the living room, when the door was kicked down roughly.

The Hokage, Tsunade, stared at them, as steam escaped her ears and nostrils. They were too shocked to say anything.

"We have to discuss something…" she said in a merciless tone.

"Because of your selfish wish of Hinata marrying that horrible prince, she and Naruto ran away, and Hanabi was kidnapped. It's all because of YOU!" shouted Tsunade.

"Please, Tsunade-sama, maybe if you lower your voice, they'll listen to you…" said Shizune. Tsunade just snarled at her.

"Actually, it was Hinata's fault. She didn't want to marry him, that's why they took Hanabi," said one of the elders.

"Stop bitching around. You wanted the hyuuga clan to become famous with Hinata marrying that pervert. In this village, everyone has a choice. Just because Hinata made her choice, does not mean that she can't be the clan leader. What qualities for becoming a clan leader, does Hinata lack?" asked Tsunade.

"We believe she doesn't have the right intentions for the clan. She's lacking confidence, and she doesn't like fighting, which would be a bad trait for a leader," said the elder.

Tsunade stared at him in disbelief.

"You gotta be blind… I'm the hokage, I don't have time for noticing how other people improves and turns out to be, but I and EVERYONE else than you, have noticed Hinata's change. Naruto especially, and he's been blabbering about it nonstop. Hinata's a perfect leader. She's confident, strong, kind, thoughtful, polite, respectful, and she's willing to die to protect those she cares about. What more can you expect from a leader? I only have a few of those traits, and I'm the hokage for Kami's sake! She doesn't like fighting and violence. Is there a problem with that? It would be a problem if she did the opposite. We are shinobi, not killers.

Open your white-ass eyes, and observe. Right now, people are in danger because of you. You're a disgrace to the village. If I wanted to, I could kick you out. But I'm not cold-hearted, so I won't. Hinata does not have to marry Devon, and she will be the leader of the Hyuuga clan in the future. Period," said Tsunade.

The elders didn't reply, so she rose up and was ready to leave.

"Thank you for the talk," she said and left, with Shizune right behind her.

The elders didn't speak or move in the next few minutes, they felt like they were children who had just been scolded.

* * *

Take that Hyuuga elders bitcheees. I've always had the impression of them being really strict, grumpy and mean, so felt like I had to make them that way.

So, anything you liked about this chapter? Or something you didn't like? If there's anything that bothers you, just tell me ;3

I love you guys!

Until next time, bitches ~(u_u~)


	9. Searching

Things are getting exciting now, so I just had to upload this chapter, haha.

Ok, so this chapter doesn't contain rape, but it's maybe like... I don't know, rape-ish. You know what, it's not even rape-ish, it's just the prince being gross, meh.

ENJOY!

* * *

"Naruto and Hinata have been here, they're probably a few hours ahead," said Kiba.

"So they're in the castle…" said Sakura.

"We should speed up," said Shikamaru. They ran faster, on their way to the prince's castle.

Naruto opened his eyes. He couldn't remember very clearly, but he remembered being attacked.

He groaned, as he sat up. He was in a cell, with steel bars. He could easily break out.

"Hinata?" he asked and looked around him

. She wasn't there.

He heard screaming, and realized he was in the basement again.

"There's no time to lose," thought Naruto. He rose up and created a rasengan, to break himself out of the cell.

"He's trying to escape!" shouted on of the guards.

Naruto didn't care about them, finding Hinata and Hanabi was the only thing on his mind.

"Rasengan!" he shouted, while slamming it into the prison bars.

It created a lot of smoke and dust, which made it harder for the guards to see him.

He escaped through the hole, and ran towards the stairs.

_Your hands touching my cold skin_

_Your hands undressing me, exploring me, restraining me_

_It makes me feel there's no point in living_

Hinata was in some kind of darkness. She couldn't see anything, even though her eyes were open.

She was blindfolded.

A warm breath brushed her skin, and she noticed she was almost completely naked.

Hinata activated her byakugan, and saw Devon staring down at her. She screamed in panic, but it was muffled by something in her mouth.

Devon removed her blindfold, and smirked down at her. "I completely forgot you had the byakugan," he said.

Hinata stared at him angrily, and started shouting at him. He just laughed at her muffled words.

He removed the thing in her mouth. "It's so much sexier to hear you scream without it," he said.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" shouted Hinata.

"Somewhere. I'll send her back when I'm done having my way with you…" he said and leaned down towards her mouth.

Hinata's feet and hands were tied, but she could still lift them. She kicked him in the nuts, and he screamed in pain.

She sat up, and jumped out of the bed, but the prince took a grip around her hand, and pulled her back.

"Naruto!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, before being knocked unconscious, and falling into darkness once again.

Naruto had just knocked out another guard, when he heard someone scream his name.

"Hinata…" he thought. "Fuck this, I have to get to Hinata!" One by one he knocked out the guards, he searched every room he came across, but he couldn't find Hinata or the prince.

He suddenly heard a scream, a quiet and light one. Naruto ran towards the sound, and kicked down the door.

He saw a young, brown haired girl, being strangled towards a wall by a guard.

Naruto didn't hesitate in punching him away from her, and caught her for falling.

"You're Hanabi, right?" he asked and smiled at her. "Yes," she quietly answered.

"Do you have any idea of where Hinata is?" asked Naruto, and ran out of the room with Hanabi.

She activated her byakugan, and started searching. "She's above us, in a room at the end of the hallway," said Hanabi.

Naruto was amazed over how calm she seemed.

They ran towards the closest way up, and when they reached the corner, they crashed with someone.

Naruto fell down, and rubbed his head. "Naruto!" said a voice.

Naruto looked up, and saw all of his friends there. "What are you guys doing here?!" he asked and got up.

"Here to help of course," said Ino.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Tenten.

Naruto was about to answer when they heard screams coming from upstairs. Naruto's mind went blank, and he ran up the stairs, and towards the end of the hallway.

Her screams got louder and louder, and even though he was so close to her, he felt like he was never going to reach her in time.

* * *

Cliffhanger no jutsu! You're welcome.


	10. The Flash

Well, aren't you guys eager. Since I know how horrible it is waiting for a long time, I'll just upload this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hinata felt the chakra-sucking chains tighten around her waists, and the more she tried to break them, the weaker she felt.

"Don't resist it, it will only make it worse… For you," said Devon, and his heavy laughter filled up the room.

"You're an insane, sick bastard! Why do you keep craving for women?! Why the hell do you lock them up and have guards just as sick as you, rape them till they're half dead?!" screamed Hinata.

This man disgusted her. Just by looking at him, made her want to rip his throat out.

"Sweetie, you're only wasting precious energy on meaningless words," said Devon and smiled at her. Hinata stared at him angrily.

"I'm loosing my patience here. I gave you a chance to play nice, but if you want's it rough… Then rough it shall be," he said, and grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her up.

Hinata suppressed the pain by biting her lip, but she always had a sensitive scalp, so a small whimper escaped her mouth.

The prince was stronger than he looked, he could lift her up and stay like that, even though the chains around her feet and arms were heavy.

"What should I do to you…" he wondered as the looked at her. "Maybe I should rip off the rest of your clothes…" he said and played with her bra straps.

Hinata started to sweat even though she was cold, and she felt her body starting to shiver. When she was younger she often started to shiver when she was very nervous or afraid, it didn't happened a lot after she grew up, but she couldn't help it.

This man was so horrible, so cruel, so fucked up in his head, that he seemed powerful. Insane people, are dangerous people. Just the thought of what he would do to her, killed her. She had always been a mental wreck, she had been depressed, and now that she finally felt good, this man would ruin it by destroying her mentally and physically?

Without any warning at all, Devon ripped roughly her bra apart, exposing her breasts. Hinata screamed at the sudden action, and tried so hard to cover them up. She couldn't lift her arms, she couldn't do anything.

One thing Hinata still was insecure and embarrassed about, was her body. Her body was so different from other girls' bodies, and it made her feel so bad. That's why she wore hoodies, so she could cover up her body.

Now, she was naked in front of a guy she disgusted. It was humiliating.

Hinata felt like crying, but she wouldn't. She would not let that little piece of dignity go. She would never cry in front of such an awful human being.

Devon then took a grip of her panties, and started to slowly pull.

"NO!" screamed Hinata. The only thing worse than having her bra ripped off, would be her panties.

"PLEASE!" she begged. It was so hard not to scream, it was so hard not to cry.

She felt the whole world crashing around her. This couldn't be happening.

Why couldn't this be just a nightmare? Why did it have to be a living nightmare?

Even though all of her chakra was nearly drained out of her, she kicked, and twisted around in the chains, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

She had lost her control, she didn't know she was screaming and she didn't know she was crying.

Her vision turned into a blur, the only thing she could see clearly, was Devon's cruel smirk, before he started pulling harder.

"Naruto…" she thought.

If only he was there.

"Rasengan!"

A flash of yellow and orange, slammed a rasengan into Devon.

Hinata hit the wall with the force coming from it, and landed on the floor.

She looked up, and saw Naruto.

"You're here…" she said and felt tears of joy stream down her cheeks.

"I'm here," he said. He helped her take off the chains, and when her arms were freed, she threw them around Naruto.

He hugged her back, and when the thought of her naked boobs pressed up against his chest, he blushed brightly.

Hinata suddenly realized she was almost completely naked, so she quickly pulled away and covered her breasts.

"Uh…" said Naruto as his gaze landed on her perfect chest. He couldn't move his eyes away.

"BAKA! What the hell are you thinking?! Show some respect!" shouted Sakura who had just arrived with the others, and punched him. Even though it hurt, Naruto was grateful, because he finally could move his eyes away.

Tenten found Hinata's hoodie and pants, and gave them to her.

"Daaaamn," said Kiba, who obviously had been staring at Hinata for a long time.

"KIBA!" growled Sakura. "What is it with boys and their affection for breasts?!" she said. "Somebody's a little jealous…" said Kiba, referring to Sakura's flat chest. Sakura gasped as if a brick hit her in the face.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" asked Naruto. He could see how awful she still felt.

Hinata thought about saying 'yes', like she always said when someone asked her, but would it really change anything? Would it change that she was about to get raped?

"… No," she said. "But… Things could've been worse. A lot worse. Thank you," said Hinata and smiled at Naruto. He smiled back at her.

Hanabi walked out of the crowd, and towards Hinata. Hinata met her eyes, and she felt so relieved and happy.

Hanabi threw her arms around her sister. "I'm so glad you're ok…" said Hinata as they hugged.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have left, it's my entire fault that you got kidnapped," "NO. It's not. I should've been stronger. Like you. I don't care what those stupid elders think, you should become head of the clan," said Hanabi.

They hugged for a little while, before they heard some groaning from the passed out prince.

"We should go," said Shikamaru.

They went down all the floors, and knocked out the guards who came at them. They were about to go out the main door, when Hinata stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto. "The women in the basement… We can't let them go through that anymore," said Hinata.

"We saw them too… It was horrible," said Ino.

They went down the basement and towards that awful room.

They went inside, but it was empty.

"Where did they go?" asked Sakura.

They walked through the room until they heard quiet groaning. They went towards the sound, and saw the women locked in prison cells.

"So this is where they are when they're not getting... uhm..." said Ino, but shut her mouth when she noticed that they were listening.

Naruto and the others started to break open the locks, so the women could get out.

"Thank you so much," they said. "Where do you live?" asked Hinata.

"We live here now, but we used to live in the town. We were all very poor, so we became maids here, but it seemed that the prince had other intentions," said one of the women. When she talked, you wouldn't believe that she had been a victim of rape over and over again.

"You won't go through anything like that again," said Naruto.

They could hear footsteps, and it seemed like the guards were starting to wake up.

"Hey dobe, we could stand here and say inspirational stuff all day, or we could get the fuck out before the guards comes," said Sasuke.

They quickly made their way out of the castle, and towards the town.

They stayed for a little while and received 'thank you'-s from the women's families, and got something to eat.

Then, they began their journey back to Konoha.

* * *

So, I liked how the beginning of this chapter turned out, but the ending got kind of dull and boring.

I'm not sure if I should write more or not, maybe I should since this is a NaruHina story and I think their romance should bloom a bit more.

But for now, my mind is completely empty, so it might take a while until next chapter.

I just wanna thank all of you, you guys are so amazing. 50 reviews is a lot to me, I had no idea it would get so many.

I love you guys!


	11. New Danger

Guess who's back, back again, shady's back, tell a friend...

School is a bitch, and so is my motivation, so it took some time. I can't promise I'll be really active with chapters, but at least I got done with this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

"This will be the best party ever! And you know, Konoha has a lot of visitors from other villages, we should totally invite them and make it the biggest party ever!" said Ino, who was deep into planning a party.

"We need outfits! Let's go shopping tomorrow!" she said.

Hinata didn't even listen. She had been staring at some boys teasing and bullying a little girl.

Why would they do that?

She was smaller than them, she was weaker, she couldn't defend herself, and she was so innocent.

It was unfair. It was almost like seeing her younger self.

Hinata rose up, ignored the questions from the girls, and went towards them.

"Why are you bothering her?" asked Hinata, hiding the anger she felt in her voice.

"She bumped into us!" they said. "I-I d-didn't mean to…" squeaked the innocent, little girl.

"You are punishing her, because of an accident? You don't know what she's been through. You don't know anything about her, and yet you bully her because she bumped into her by an accident. It will backfire, you know. What doesn't kill her, makes her stronger. She'll grow up to be confident and strong, while you stay like that in the rest of your lives. You'll die a true failure," said Hinata.

She could see the confusion in their eyes.

"One day, this girl will be able to kick your asses. But she won't because she's better than that. She's not someone who lives in the past. She'll move forward, while you stand behind, watching her back, wishing that you did something else with their lives," she said.

The little girl had stopped crying and was listening to Hinata.

The bullies looked at Hinata in awe. They mumbled something, and walked away.

"A-Arigato, onee-san…" said the little girl. "Are you a shinobi?" she asked

. "Yeah," answered Hinata. The girl smiled. "I want to become one to! So I can be strong!" she said with a bright smile.

Hinata couldn't help but smile brightly back. She was just so cute.

"Maybe I really can change someone else's life… Like someone else changed mine," thought Hinata.

Just as she thought that, the blonde knucklehead came walking.

"I don't think I've ever seen something that beautiful…" said Naruto. He had been watching her talk to those kids.

"… It reminded me of something a long time ago," said Hinata

. "When I came to save you from those bullies, but failed epically?"

"You remember?"

"I might have the memory of a gold fish, but I can never forget moments like that," said Naruto.

"… You didn't fail epically, you saved me in some way," said Hinata and smiled at him.

"So, are you looking forward to the party?" asked Naruto as they walked towards Ichiraku's.

"I don't know. I don't like parties," answered Hinata.

"Have you been to a party before? I don't think we've had many parties here," said Naruto.

They entered Ichiraku's and ordered some ramen.

"We used to have some formal parties in the clan. They were so boring," said Hinata. Naruto laughed.

"What?"

"It's just so weird to have you saying something is boring," he said and smiled.

"I guess lots of people think I'm a boring person, but seriously, I love having fun," defended Hinata.

"That's great, cause we'll have lots of fun this weekend," he said. Hinata smiled and blushed.

They got their ramen, and spent the rest of the day hanging out and laughing.

* * *

"You son of a…" the man standing before prince Devon was boiling with rage.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GO?! The mission was simple. Get the girl. Bring her to me. Who the hell said that you could have 'fun' with her?!" He took Devon by his collar and lifted him up, until he was dangling in the air.

"I-I thought I was allowed to, because I was going to 'marry' her," said Devon as he struggled to breathe.

"… What part of fake an arranged marriage didn't you understand?" he said.

"P-Please give me a second chance!" plead Devon.

He smirked and started to chuckle.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm a man who doesn't believe in second chances…" he said, and took a grip around Devon's neck.

"P-please don't do this Zeref-sama…" In just a second, Zeref had broken his neck. He threw him on the floor.

"Seems like I have to do it myself…"

* * *

DADADADAM.

Devon's actually a kind of pussy, so I wanted someone more dangerous and evil. Say hello to Zeref!

If you watch/read Fairy Tail, then you know where I got his name from.

Until next time, babes!


End file.
